tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Shirota Yuu
|japanesename = 城田 優 (しろた ゆう) |romaji = Shirota Yū |character = Tezuka Kunimitsu |birthday = December 26, 1985 |bornin = Tokyo, Japan |Generation = Seigaku 2nd|headerbkgndcolor = #0033CC |headertextcolor = #FFFFFF |age = |prev = Takigawa Eiji |next = Minami Keisuke}} Yu Shirota (城田 優 Shirota Yū), born December 26, 1985, is a Japanese-Spanish actor, and played the second-generation Tezuka Kunimitsu. His full name is Yu Shirota Fernández. After he signed with avex trax on May 4, 2011, he took on the stage name of U for his music works. Outside of TeniMyu, he's most known for his role as Kagurazaka Makoto in the Japanese television drama live-action adaption of Hana-Kimi, Tuxedo Mask in the Sailor Moon Musicals, and as Kei Shinjo in Rookies. In 2009, he was named one of the most promising actors and actresses, placing 8th in a poll conducted by Oricon. He is a former member of the Watanabe Entertainment group, D-BOYS. He also plays the role of Tezuka Kunimitsu in the live-action version of The Prince of Tennis. Additionally Shirota's part of the Best Actors Series, a CD-line of notable TeniMyu actors. TeniMyu *Side Yamabuki feat. St. Rudolph Gakuen *Dream Live 2nd *The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 3rd *Dream Live 7th (Guest) Theater *2002 Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Aki no Fan Kansha Event *2003 Winter Special Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Mugen Gakuen: Mistress Labyrinth: Kaiteiban *2003 Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon GW Fan Kansha Event *2003 Summer Special Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Starlights * Ryuusei Densetsu *2003 Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Aki no Fan Kansha Event *2004 Winter Special Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Kakyuu-Ouhi Kourin THE SECOND STAGE FINAL *2004 Summer Special Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shin: Kaguya Shima Densetsu Golden Week Fan Kansha Event *2004 Summer Special Musical Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Shin: Kaguya Shima Densetsu NEW LEGEND OF KAGUYA ISLAND *2007 Sweeney Todd (as Anthony Hope) *2011 Romeo & Juliet *2013 4Stars Filmography Dramas *Jun & Ai | Jun to Ai (NHK / 2012-2013) - Yasukazu Mizuno *GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka | GTO (Fuji TV / 2012) - Ryuji Danma *Jiu - Special Investigation Team | Jiu: Keishichou Tokushuhan Sousakei (TV Asahi / 2011) - Takashi Amamiya *Arakawa Under the Bridge (TBS-MBS / 2011) - Sister *Shitsuren Hoken (NTV-YTV / 2011) - Ayumu Kazuki *SPEC ~ First Blood | SPEC (TBS / 2010) - Satoshi Chii *The Negotiator 2 | Koshonin 2 (TV Asahi / 2009) *Samurai High School (NTV / 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK / 2009) *The Negotiator | Koshonin (TV Asahi / 2008) *Rookies (TBS / 2008) *The Pride of the Temp | Haken no Hinkaku (2007) - Ryuto Amaya *Hana-Kimi (Fuji TV / 2007) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi / 2007) *Kami wa Saikoro wo Furanai (NTV / 2006) *Pink no Idenshi (TV Tokyo / 2005) TV Movies *SPEC Zero SP | SPEC～Rei～ (TBS / 2013) - Satoshi Chii *GTO Aki mo Oni Abare Supesharu! (KTV-Fuji TV / 2012) - Ryuji Danma *Glory of Team Batista SP - Aratana Meikyuu e no Shoutai | Team Batista SP : Aratana Meikyuu e no Shoutai (Fuji TV / 2009) *Go Ape (WOWOW / 2009) *The Negotiator SP | Koshonin SP (TV Asahi / 2009) *Rookies SP (TBS / 2008) *Hana-Kimi SP | Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV / 2008) *The Hit Parade (Fuji TV / 2006) Movies *Black Butler | Kuro Shitsuji (2014) *SPEC: Close~Crisscross Version | SPEC～Ketsu～Kou no hen (2013) - Satoshi Chii *SPEC: Close~Progress Version | SPEC～Ketsu～Zen no hen (2013) - Satoshi Chii *Arakawa Under the Bridge (2012) - Sister *The Negotiator The Movie | Koshonin The Movie (2010) *A Good Husband | Kondo wa aisaka (2010) - Takehito Nishida *Rookies (2009) *Shinizokonai no Ao (2008) *Heat Island (2007) - Aki *Waruboro (2007) *June Bride (2006) *The Prince of Tennis (2006) Discography CDs *Uno 2012 Websites *Official Blog *Previous Blog (Mobile) *Twitter @ U_and_YOU *Official Website *Agency Profile *Facebook Page *AsianWiki Profile *Generasia Profile *Japanese Wikipedia *IMDB Profile Category:Seigaku 2nd Category:Actors Category:Seigaku